Talk:Hikaru Sulu
Did I miss anything? Well, I included all important events which included Sulu from TOS and TAS, I believe. Plus everything that happenned in the movies, and was relevant to him. Added references, and some pics. Is there anything I missed? Ottens 17:12, 5 Jul 2004 (CEST) Page temporarily protected This page has had over 30 edits by the same person in just over 4 hours. A comment on that (anonymous) person's page had no effect. Neither had a comment on the page. Hopefully, this protection will. It should be lifted tomorrow, to allow necessary edits to the article. -- Cid Highwind 12:37, 29 Mar 2004 (PST) :The page has been protected once again after continuing multiple edits by the same user. If you are this user, please refrain from this. Changes can and should be done in a minimum of editing actions. This prevents edit conflicts and heavy database load. We appreciate your contributions, but we ask for your understanding and cooperation in this matter. -- Michael Warren 10:57, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) Captain of the Enterprise? In the current verison of this article, it states that: :"Following the V'Ger incident and the loss of Captain Decker, Sulu joined his fellow crewmates aboard the Enterprise for a second five-year mission of exploration. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture)" What do we have as canon for this statement? The only indication for what occurred between just after TMP is that Kirk asks Scotty if "it was time to give her a proper shake-down" then simply gives the order to fly in whatever direction was ahead of them with a hand gesture and saying "That a-way.". There is nothing canon to indicate they then embarked on another 5 year mission with either Kirk or Sulu in command, at this point, or any other. Lestatdelc 12:34, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Lestatdelc is correct. The next time we see Sulu he is helping train cadets at Starfleet. The statement should be removed or revised accordingly. Aholland 18:06, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, the previous revision did not imply that Sulu was captain of the Enterprise. It stated that he and the other crewmembers took part in a second five-year mission aboard the Enterprise. This second mission is widely accepted among fans given both the end of TMP and the fact that a new series (the abandoned Star Trek: Phase II) would have featured the crew on a second five-year mission; however, for our purposes, it is merely conjectural. --From Andoria with Love 09:29, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Is Sulu Gay? I just wanna know. Sure he was at one point married (thus we get Demora), but did he come out like George Takei did? :OK, we have absolutely no evidence that the character is gay, and a LOT of evidence he was not. What is this obsession over the fact that George Takei is gay? It has nothing at all to do with the character he played. A lot of actors who are straight have played gay ones. Why do we not question that they (the characters) are "straights in the closet"? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:52, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Also George Takei, if I am correct, did not come out to many years after the show. If the character was based on Takei than they would think he was straight. Furthermore Takei has played straight guys in a few recent shows, such as hero's, so that means the sexual orientation of the actor is not always the one they act. there is no evidence that Sulu was gay. – Randomname 01:08, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe Sulu was in denial or needed a cover? Huh? Come on... Just kidding. Sulu was straight, and it's ridiculous to think otherwise. Jeez. I don't think Greg Kinnear is gay because he played a gay in "as good as it gets." --Icesyckel 19:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::This is called science fiction because it is absolutely not real, so how can someone in the realworld affect something in a made up one. Quite simply he's straight until they say he isn't onscreen. And lets not forget ge did have a daughter.--UESPA 16:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Sulu Search query Shouldn't the page for Sulu be renamed Captain Sulu, and Hikaru Sulu be the primary search result for sulu. Not many people know how to spell Hikaru. – Randomname 21:52, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Or perhaps move "Sulu" to "Sulu (Captain)" and make "Sulu" a redirect to Hikaru, Demora, and the 24th century captain. --From Andoria with Love 06:13, 9 June 2007 (UTC) First officer When was Hikaru Sulu ever the first officer of the Enterprise? —MJBurrage • TALK • 14:31, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Good question. I bet that whoever put him in the First Officers of the Enterprise list is inferring that after the Enterprise was assigned to Earth as a training vessel (and Kirk was re-promoted to Admiral), Sulu was the de facto first officer under Captain Spock. This was never established on screen, as far as I know. Awbeal 14:45, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::In the non-canon DC Comics, Sulu was first officer to Kirk before Spock rejoined the crew. -- Sulfur 14:53, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Start of Excelsior command The article lists 2290 as the year Sulu took command of Excelsior. Is this only based on the reference that he was completing a three-year mission in 2293? If so, how do we know that he did not have another mission before that one? ST-V was in 2287, so he could have taken command in 2288 or 2289. —MJBurrage • TALK • 17:43, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Because the log says "After three years, I have completed my first assignment as master of this vessel..." (emphasis mine). Which I think gives us, pretty unambigiously, the data point that Sulu took command of Excelsior three years earlier. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 15 July 2007 (UTC) I once heard a rumor that it was the work of William Shatner that the character not be promoted onscreen, is there any evidence to validate this rumor?--207.114.206.48 12:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :None that I know of. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Tsuru? I was watching the Okuda's text commentary for Star Trek IV this weekend and mentioned that Sulu may be a romanization of "tsuru" the Japanese word for the red-crested crane, citing the similarities given the crane in Japanese folk belief and Sulu himself. Could this speculation be added to the section on the origins of his surname? ZenMondo 02:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Appearances Shouldn't there be an appearances list on this page (I would do it but I don't know how).--UESPA 16:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Why not just copy the code from an existing list (eg. Nog)? :-)– Cleanse 22:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Taken care of.--UESPA 21:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) John Cho and Others We already know who is playing who in the new Star Trek film. How come the new actors aren't listed in their respective character articles? :Per the spoiler policy. You may know, but some are intentionally not finding out details about the new movie so as not to have it spoiled for them. Once the movie comes out, the information will be added. Please do not turn this into a discussion on that because A) it will have the same outcome, no addition until premiere date B) it will be a waste of time C) this is the wrong place to have the discussion. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:19, 1 May 2008 (UTC) "However, information about upcoming movies (not yet released in theaters) and unaired episodes may not be included in a Memory Alpha page, aside from official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources." The official cast information has been released a long time ago from Paramount and is, therefore, not a violation of the spoiler policy. ::Until the movie is released, we can't add anything about it to in-universe pages. We decided on that a long time ago. --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) "However, information about upcoming movies (not yet released in theaters) and unaired episodes may not be included in a Memory Alpha page, aside from official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources." It still isn't a violation of the spoiler policy. Then it needs to be rewritten for that because my edit are NOT a violation. :::Add all you want to . Then it's not a spoiler to the rest of us. --Alan 22:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC)